saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelle Hart
Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online: Pre-SAO Avatar: Alfheim Online Avatar: Personality Adelle never changed her personality much since she entered the game. She stayed calm and kept her head up, believing that they can beat this death trap. Her will is almost unshakable, she will always keep her hopes up, even if sometimes it is just to put up a strong front and keep rspect from other players. She act as a leader, just by her actions and her speeches. Adelle as always been someone who Justice is really important, somone very caring, and not afraid to show it. She always had been the emotional type, but ever since she enterd the game and started fighting on the front lines, she became more composed, knowing how to channel her emotions into strenght, and that is why people sees her as a flame of hope toward the success of clearing the game. Background Adelle was the first-born child in her familly. She lived in England, and her family was in the middle class. Her life went well, she was always at her stuff, and never getting the nose in other people's bussiness. The girl was a model to others, having good grades at school, and having good looks. Although when she was younger, she was the center of critics, or bullying, because of others jealousy. But to Adelle, it didn't matter because her goals were always for herself. She had never cared about it, after all, if it could make them feel better then she had no objections to their acts. When she aimed for something, even when she was younger, it wasn't to impress anyone, or show off, but because SHE wanted it. She always believed someone's own happiness and good will, is the most important. Only then they could help others and bring them joy. When she turned 8 she was introduced to gaming and became a part of her life in the future. Console gaming or online, MMORPGs were her favorite and always did her best, all the while being a fair player. She was the one who introduced Sam to gaming. To her, nothing is more important than her little sister, and she would give her life to defend her. So when Samantha went to hospital, she became so down, for a while she stopped gaming, feeling empty without her sister. But remembering how Samantha was proud of her older sister, she ket her head up and walked forward. The next years she got on back with school, while visiting her sister every time she could. Adelle wooudl go there for hours, telling stories of what happened in the MMORPGS she played. It always brought a smile to her siter, and she loved it. Her time was divided between study, Sam, and games. The games were all she had to escape reality, mostly the nightmare of her sister maybe never getting back to full health. When she heard of SAO, how close to real life it was, she subscribbed for beta test, and was chosen. Adelle played the game, and reserved two copy of it on the release date. She had made sure Samantha could come out to play with her, and that is how she got trapped in the game. Chronology Sword Art Online Alfheim Online Relationship Samantha Hart Adelle and Sam are as close as siblings could be. They became closer the moment Samantha was hospitalized. Adelle, regrets not giving more time to her sister before all that, she regrets not taking the iniative to go see her and hang out with Sam. But she tries her best to make it up to her sister, without telling her about her regrets. She smiled to her everyday when visiting her sick sister, even if she was sad, all that mattered was Sam getting better. Every time she could take her sister out, she did with happiness, and she felt that Samantha depended on her. If Adelle went there and wasn't feeling well, so her sister would. But Adelle knew it was the other way around. She needed her sister, she depended on her. So she kept going to see her, telling her stories, bringing her books to read, sometimes a handled console to play in secret. When SAO began, Adelle wanted to protect her sister's life at all cost, even if it meant killing others, but she was weak, she could never do murder unless it was the only thing to do. One night, she cried it all out, and went fighting ferociously, slaying monsters while letting out all her emotions in her sword. When she came back, her mind had been set, she would be a leader. She would be Samantha's pillar, while in truth, in the midst of the chaos, they were both holding each other up, fighting to get out of that alive, and trying to save as much people as they could. Adelle became Sam's voice in the game. they were spending lots of times together, but also times apart, doing ther best to help others, still Adelle always brought her sister's ideas, speaking them loud whenever she could. She didn't have the mind her sister had, the calmness she had when facing crisis, or coming with strategy like her sister could, but She wasn't shy, nor afraid to speak even in front of the strongest of guilds, and that made her put up the strong front and act as the voice of hope. Abilities Sword Art Online *Level: 87 *HP: 17650 Main Equipment *Durandal & Protector *White Mythril Gauntlets *Glass Armor *White Mythril Boots *Fiery Knight Coat Skills One handed Sword skills *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap '- (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horzontal Square'- (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) Two left and right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail '- (3-hit combo) *'Vorpal Strike '- (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. *'Savage Fulcrum '- (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% physical, 50% Ice. *'Serration Wave' - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely dealing any damage. *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% physical, 60% Fire. Alfheim Online *HP: 1200 *MP: 200 *Race: Salamander Main Equipment *Durandal & Protector Spells Strenght up Rank: D Cost: 20 MP Effect: Raises Strenght by 40 Flaming Aura Rank: C Cost: 50 MP Effect: Every oponent in 1 meter radius around her, takes a burning damamge of 30 hp every 5 seconds Might of the Salamander Rank: A Cost: 100 Effect: Raises strenght of whole Party by 80 Notable Acheivement *SAO Closed beta Tester who achieved highest level of character. *Posses the Unique Skill Weapon Shift *Posses the Unique Weapon Durandal & Scabbard *Completely went through the 58th floor in duo with her sister, and defeated the boss. Gallery 82abcc86bbfaf6e006c14ce97680f79c.png 127fe15b34b057424e256195e63a634f.jpg 5f98dcf21f97d25a372b699faff2a97e.jpg 940cb6cbf3d2b1f3a292a15a5ee40361.png 32028d9724a398b657777194172cd7f6.jpg Agito-Signum2.jpg b9b4b38f964d5fd9eeb0c2b8b185b078.jpg ba49c4790c53337ee94d71ecfaaa8970.jpg bf98a798a1396db74a4ca22fe42fcdc9.jpg bf51586478c963896cf409b00bd01b67.jpg def348ddf4fec17114f9b9b0639dc647.jpg fdf9c8341f3f1b3f1610ff80f11675b7.jpg images2.jpg KendoSamurai.jpg sample-0a4dcc02bbebecde7f4005c27be11b87.jpg sample-2f81920aec24058227e42d57f3ba5804.jpg sample-3ff875d945c84fed0ade18254c043a51.jpg sample-8babda1b243ca3455ba8898540b80a39.jpg sample-5858713664b50fe779cfb7dd003a6468.jpg sample-a7de5f7d22dc722e6635229f0730a895.jpg sample-a11b98a54b36a81cf33bafc0b3ac8628.jpg sample-cd71587e1bfe6f237f9b53d0fbb96201.jpg sample-f247438ffa899874612fe9d46ed0675b.jpg signum_mba-764.jpg signum.jpg 6e51046d84a22855d95bda113215fe831246318316_full.png Signum_by_Saibanchou.png Signum_by_bunjikun.jpg 251009_Signum_Levantie_Streike_by_Twinhound.jpg Sihlouette_of_Signum_by_The_LoneKnight.jpg Trivia *Adelle's Name Knight-hart is taken from Chaos Head. The protagonist's character name in a MMORPG is Knight-Hart. Category:SAO Closed Beta Tester Category:Clearer Category:Player Category:Hajimehiroki Category:Unique Skill User Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Female